Me, Myself and IT! SEQUEL TO BETRAYAL!
by Butterfly4eva
Summary: Someone,something has taken over Bella's conscience, something evil, invading her thoughts, forcing her to do things she doesnt want to do, including taking over the eternal world. Is Bella strong enough to fight it? Will the Cullens reach her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the SEQUEL to Betrayal!**_

_**Please read BETRAYAL FIRST! **__**BEFORE READING THIS.**_

_**During the story Bella refers to the evil side of her conscious as it. **__**Eg**____**It**__** had taken over. When she speaks **__**"**__**I stood up**__**"**__**, she is referring to the real Bella (the good one).**_

_**When she says we did..., **__**It**__** means it forced her to do it.**_

_**Anything you don't **__**understand,**__** let me know.**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! sits in corner crying**_

_**sniffles**_

BPOV

I started to run not looking back, leaving my family behind. I had quite literally sold my soul to the devil, to _it._

I didn't need to stop, so I didn't. I carried on going, willing them not to follow me. Edward my sweet Edward, all the things I had done to him, all the thing he had done to me. What were we like?

I ran past tree after tree, hitting branches out of my way, jumping over fallen trees and bark, the wind on my skin. I pushed the guilt to the back of my mind and suddenly I felt free, no wait _It_ was making me feel that way, I couldn't let _it_ win, I wouldn't.

We ran through the forest, there was less ice here, we were approaching the border and there was no longer ice, just snow here and there. If I had been human doing this I would have frozen, but now I just felt great...no must not let _It_ make me feel that way.

We are nearing Bella

"TO WHERE!" I found myself screaming, like I was actually speaking to someone, I was screaming at myself.

To where we will start

_**Start what you crazy...**__**erm**__**...crazy.**_

Tut, tut, Bella where we will start to build our empire

_**Empire?**_

Yes

_**You**__** think I can run an empire?**_

We can run an empire

I carried on running anyway, I didn't bother to argue anymore, there way no point, it was too strong, I didn't have any control anymore. I could argue, but when it got to a certain point.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran _it_ told me where to go, I had stopped fighting _it_. I had come to terms with the fact that, I had the worst luck ever.

Don't think like that, this is a new start

_Ok, firstly shut up for god sake, and second I wasn't thinking to you!_

Don't fight it, I, we will be queen

_What if I decide to kill myself like Marco told me to?_

Marco was stronger than you, you are very vulnerable and I have more power over you than you know. I could control your actions, if you choose to fight me, so don't make this hard for me, for yourself, we are one now, think of it like a marriage, a union.

I ignored it and carried on feeling sorry for myself.

_I fall in love with a vampire (not a bad thing, but what are the chances?)_

_I make friends with a werewolf._

_Then he falls in love with me._

_Then three vampires want to suck me dry._

_Then I stupidly go and wander into James's trap, resulting in me nearly dying._

_The Cullen'__s__ killed him, causing his crazy __girlfriend 'mate' wanting to kill me._

_Then my vampire boyfriend leaves me and I turn to my werewolf friend._

_My vampire boyfriend thinks I'm dead then goes to the vampire 'LORDS' TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!_

_I go trotting of to Italy, to save him, from bloodthirsty vampires._

_Then I finally get him back._

_Then new- born vampires get loose and Edward and Jacob have to join forces to kill them._

_Olivia then makes Edward cheat, Alice cheat, Edward hit me, causing me to lash out and sleep with his brother. _

_Then I get kidnapped._

_And now something is taking over my mind and is going to make me take over the eternal world._

_Great, just great!_

EPOV

I was going out of my mind.

That thing was corrupting Bella, turning her into a monster. I never thought I would use that term referring to Bella. I remember the day I referred to myself as 'monster', when I questioned Bella's love for me. I admired her undying love for me. I had to find her, but how, where would it make her start?

BPOV

We arrived at an old barley standing house.

_What are we doing her__e_

This is where we start

We walked up to the house, I couldn't help but wonder "Why me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we?"Somewhere near Mt. Michelson, we are bordering Canada

"Oh"

I walked into the old house; the building was constructed of simple, dull, grey, granite blocks, even the quoins at each corner and the windowsills of the same drab shade. Most of the old and largish residence we had passed in the last two hours of our journey had been built with limestone or sandstone, even flint: none had been as plain, or as dour, as this place. The only embellishment, such as it was, seemed to be the shadow pilasters little cover for any visitors waiting in the rain on the two meagre cracked steps, that lead up to the entrance.

There were four sizeable windows along the upper storey, and four more even smaller dormer windows jutting from the slope off the slate roof, the slope itself quickly squaring off to accommodate four bricks chimney stacks. I frowned. This place's architecture either had limited imagination of was hindered by budgetary constraints. A rough-edged, sparsely gravelled pathway angled from the end of the bridge towards the house's main entrance, joining with a perimeter walk way which was also a mixture of mud and thinly layered stones.

The sheer gorge wall of lush vegetation that towered over the grey building somehow should have cowed it, yet failed to do so, the house's brooding presence was unequivocal.

Once inside I let out a voluntary shiver, I don't even know why I did it. I looked around, the ceiling was very high, I mean really high. There were two staircases, that joined onto a large landing that joined, with rooms off it. I looked around in awe, it was really creepy, I was more in awe of the size, rather then pleasure.

This is our new home

'Home!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!! I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE IN THIS GOD AWFUL PLACE!'

It is where our empire will start

Then there was a knock at the large door.

Go on

I opened the door to see a gorgeous vampire stood there. I found him attractive. NO can't let IT make me feel like that!

I love Edward.

I love Edward.

He will help us

"Bella?"

His head was down, his hair hanging .

"Yes"

He looked up and smiled, his eyes topaz, but not like any I had ever seen. They were beautiful, more beautiful than Edwards, or any of the other Cullens.

He was wearing all black, leather, but he looked cool.

"Can I come in?"

_**BTW He and Bella will not fall in love.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure, come in, come in"

He stepped through and I closed the door on his long coat. He pulled down his sun glasses and looked at the coat then at me. Cough, cough. I snapped out of my trance and opened the door, he laughed at my clumsiness. I didn't know why I was feeling this was, I still loved Edward, but I felt attracted to him, not an attraction, but drawn. I would NEVER let myself slip though, I LOVE Edward, and would never hurt him again. But wait, could IT effect my feelings? No, I wont let IT.

"And you are...?"

"Vlad" He murmured under his breath.

"Nice to meet you. Erm, what are you doing here?"

"She called me"

"Who?"

Me

_How?_

One of my many powers, the sooner you accept me, the sooner they will join yours.

_Enough of that join me babble, I will not join you...willingly. Why did you call him anyway?_

He removed his glasses to reveal an angular face. His hair reminded me of Edward's, except Vlad's was black. Vlad, how vampirey, if that's a word.

"So can I help you?"

"It's not can you help me rather, can I help you"

"Huuh?"

"Well I'm here to help you take over the underworld. SURPIRISE!!"

He jumped at me like you would the birthday girl of a surprise party, I giggled, he was funny.

"Whoa, I don't know what it, she, told you, BUT there will be no taking of the, as you put it underworld."

"Ok, the taking over the UNDERWORLD bit was a bit dramatic, but I saw it in a film once and loved it! I thought it might give it more...more...more...?"

"Drama?"

"YES! You are a really bright girl...woman...vampire" He had his arm around my neck.

"Why thank you, in high school...thats besides the point!"

"What is the point?"

He was in front of me now, his cool breath in my face. His little surprise act earlier was soo dorky, but he pulled it off very cooly.

I stood there lost in his trance, BUT only for a moment "THE POINT IS!" I collected myself and spoke calmly "The point is this, I, we will NOT be taking over the 'Underworld' I repeat NOT!"

"Your right we won't be taking over the Underworld, that was a film, if you want to take over the underworld we would have to go to universal studios, and that would take us away from taking over the eternal world, and more."

"No, No, No, you're not getting it. I want you to leave! I will not do anything with you!"

"Ok! I get it, but I am not leaving! I am going to be king and If I am not going to help you, you are going to help me"

His smugness reminded me of Edward, how I longed for him.

EPOV

She didn't kill me, she didn't kill my family. That meant she still loved me?

I had to find her, get that thing out of her head, before she turns her into the vampire slayer! laughs at own joke NO, no time for jokes.

I will find her!

I will find her!

I WILL FIND HER!


	5. Message For Readers

**Hello readers and reviewers. Butterfly4eva has gone on hols for a month and asked me to tell you that no new chapters of 'Me, Myself & It' will be written until she gets back. **

**She says sorry for any distress (lol) this may cause you :-)**

**Ok, she didn't really, I did, but it's a great story. You should be killing yourself over any cliffhangers she's left you with XD.**

**Anyways, she'll be back soon to carry on. Hang on til then.**

**xPhoenixWingsx**


	6. Chapter 6

Im sooo soryy I havtn updated I am in france and I am moving for 6 months, but in the next 2 weeks I will upload lots and lots of chapters!

I dont have my laptop arhhh!

Thanks for being patient!

love you all!

xxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise again! I'm sooo sorry!!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Any suggestions let me know**

**REVIEW!!**

I stood in the shower washing the dirt of the day away, hopefully I would wash away the guilt of being attracted to Vlad. Vlad had gone out hunting, we hadn't really said much to each other since I let him in the old manor. I turned off the shower and stepped onto the towel on the floor, I walked over to the mirror. My towel was on top of the toilet seat. I looked at my naked body and felt some disgust. "Bella?" I jumped around to see Vlad.

"Shit! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" I screamed and grabbed my towel at vampire speed.

His eyes suddenly went down to the floor, then he was gone.

'why the hell have you got me in this place!'

we are waiting for someone

'YOU! You are waiting for someone, not we

_Bella and a male vampire lying down on a bed. Her eyes closed, him stroking her hair, but Bella isn't a vampire and the vampire isn't Edward._

I jumped, something about Bella in the vision disturbed me.

"Edward!!"

He was by my side in minutes, "What Alice?! Speak to me!"

"I had a vision"

"Yes Alice I gathered that, but what happened is she ok?"

"Edward, you need to calm down! I know your stressed but I wont tell you what I saw until you calm down!"

"Alice" He said through gritted teeth, "She is my wife"

"Actually in case you forgot, you didn't actually get married!" Emmet came from nowhere.

The family had learnt to cut out all of the sarcasim and jokes, basically all fun and jokes had been cut out f the agenda, and the atmosphere was stressful and morbid.

Edward POV

They all thought it, every last one of them. They had guarded they minds from me for a while, but eventually just gave in. They all thought we would not find Bella.

Bella POV

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Will you stop that!" I snapped, Vlad had been tapping that god awful pen for frigging hours!!

"Calm down!"

I suddenly felt very calm, oh crap!

He had the same power as JASPER!

"So what are you thinking?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?" His stare was piercing my soul, well not literally, I don't have one.

"Your wondering how I know what you are thinking, you're wondering how I calmed you down, right?"

"Well, kinda"

You don't need to know, but then again if you are thinking about starting up with him?

'hush you!' I had grown used to _it _now, _it_ had barley spoken to me since we had been there, only to tell me we had to wait.

Silence.

"Well..."

"I used to know someone, this girl"

"Well I used to know lots of girls, does this story have a point?"

"Yes, I loved her"

"SO?"

"Its a long story"

"Well, we are waiting for the visitor to get the ball rolling, until then I have time"

"She gave me the powers. She, she, was just like you"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I havent updated!!**_

_**I realised the last chapter was all over the place!! sorry!**_

BPOV

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you" He hung his head in pain.

"Her name was Belinda"

"Ironic!"

_**Let the boy talk!!**_

_I wasnt thinking to you!_

"Anyway, I loved her so much!"

"Why was she like me?"

"Well she wanted to become a vampire for the one she loved"

"She was human!"

"Yes she was, she was a human and she was stupid!"

I was taken back by his sudden outburst, "Oh?"  
"She wanted me to change her, so badly, she was cooking one day and we had an argument. She was saying how much she wanted to be a vampire to be with me and I was saying that I didnt want to..."

I cut him off "You didnt want her to have her life taken away for you" I couldnt believe it, the same as Edward!

"Pretty much, anyway she wasnt happy and she took the knife and cut all the way up her arm. I could smell ehr sweet blood and I wanted to suck her dry so badly, but I didnt, I ran away. I came back when I was sure I could contain myself. She was shocked I came back, she appologised, but I knew it was just a matter of time before she came up with a plan to make me change her and she did. She knew where I hunted and when I went out to hunt she followed, I was too far gone, and when she pin picked her finger the smell of blood over took me, I didnt stop...until she was dead" He hung his head even lowed refusing to make eye contact.

"Vlad!" I held his face in my hands, but he still refused to look at me, "Vlad, it wasnt your fault, she should have known better!"

"I should have been able to control myself!"

"Its ok, you can let it all out. We cant be lovers but we can be friends!"

"Really? "He cried, well as much a vampire could, I should say dry sobbed really.

We sat like that for hours, while he let all of his grief, guilt and anguish wash over him.

Then there was a knock at the door.

EPOV

We were getting close I could smell her!

My eyes were black, I hadnt hunt for weeks and it was starting to catch up with me.

The family were worried. I had pissed most of them off, they wouldnt even speak to me, if they needed to tell me something they would think it.

The vision Alice had, drove me even further to find Bella, and cure her of that thing!

We were getting close I could smell her!

BPOV

I opened the door and did a double take as to who was staring back at me.

"How?"

APOV

vision:

_A male vampire, the same one from the last vision. "Belinda! Will you be long?? We have to go!"_

_"I'm coming" Bella emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink sweater, skinnny jeans and sandles (she looked great!, nice to see I have rubbed off on her! Not now Alice focus!)_

_No there was something different about her, it wasnt bella, it was someone else, but who?_

BPOV

"Aro?! What are you doing here?!"

He smiled, that creepy smile that always scares me!

"I see you have met my son, Vlad"

"SON?! How?" If I would have been huma I would have fainted by now.

"Can I come in?" Aro asked.

"Sure" I was too far passed it to care.

Aro sat me down and said " I will explain it all to you! Dont worry! I had Vlad from my first marraige as a human. Then he came looking for me after he turned eighteen, I turned him and then he left, he looking for me again after he killed his one true love, asking for a second chance. I kept him locked away for years, until I met you and figured you could be his second chance, I am looking to retire soon and I need someone to take over for me."

"So you want Vlad to run the voultri?"

"No I want him to be the Voltri, no other people! Like it is now"

"So why do you need me?"

"He needs a strong woman, by his side and seeing as you are so much like his love, i figured..."

"No! I wont be his whore!"

"No you misunderstand. I want Vlad to be the Voltri but you will be a queen"

"A queen?" I stared at him in disbelief, vampires really were messed up!

"Yes, the Voltri will no longer be rulers, he will be your right hand man. You will run the vampire world, they will worship you! You will have ultimate power"

"Why me? Why not Jane?"

"I killed Jane"

"WHAT?!" Vlad and I both shouted.

"She was betraying me"

"ohmygodmohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I felt like I was hyperventilating, but then I remembered vampired didnt need to breathe. I finally found my voice "What if I say no?"

"You wont, not if you want your loved ones to live! I trust you to make the right decision!"

APOV

Vision: Italy, Bella, aro!

"EDWARD! ITS ARO! HE'S BEHIND IT ALL! HE'S TAKING HER TO ITALY!"

"Italy it is then!" He said calmly back. I was worried about him, his obsession over Bella had led to three physical fights with Jasper and Emmet and he very nearly killed them!

The sooner we find her the better.

BPOV

"So what do you choose?" Aro asked me.

"Looks like I dont have a choice! Wait!"

"Yes dear?"

"Whats with the little voice in my head?"

"Oh! That was just to give you a push, consider it gone!"

"Thank you! Now that I have agreed, you will hurt none of my loved ones!Comprende?"

"Of course not! Now lets go, Queen."

He bowed as I walked past, so did his SON.

"There will be none of that!"


End file.
